Fools Heart
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: The war is over an the world now finds out that Lucius Malfoy an Narcissa have been divorced sense Draco started school. To one girl it's the end of her world as she knows it, but to two men it just may be the beginning of there lives.SS/Ofc/LM
1. Chapter 1

A fools Heart

The war is over an the world now finds out that Lucius Malfoy an Narcissa have been divorced sense Draco started school. To one girl it's the end of her world as she knows it, but to two men it just may be the beginning of there lives.

Phoenix stabbed her eggs as the rest of the school cheered, Dumbledore has just announced a sing off between the four house they would have two weeks to put together one band each an practice a song. Phoenix having just been dumped two days ago for the ex miss Malfoy was not in the mood for the annoying old mans ideas.

"Phoenix you have to sing you have a wonderful voice I've heard you sing to yourself." Ginny smiled.

"No." Phoenix replied.

"What don't think you could bet the Slytherins?" Ron asked stuffing his face.

"Shut up Ron, Phoenix I've heard you sing as well an we could really win if you sang." Hermione added.

"I pick the song no questions asked?" She asked.

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"Can any of you play anything?" Phoenix sighted.

"We can." The twins chimed.

"They can play guitar, I'm not bad with a piano." Ron grinned.

"I can play drums." Neville added.

"All right were do you guys want to meet to practice an I'm going to need back ups so who else can sing?" She asked them

"I can a little." Harry grinned. "Miones not that bad either."

"We could meet in the room of Requirement." Seamus told them.

"Were going to whip there butts." Dean added.

"Fine we'll start tomorrow after are last class." She said getting up an leaving.

"Has anyone noticed are little Phoenix looks like she having a burning day lately?" Fred asked.

"It's not like her to not have a smile on her face." George added.

"It seamed to happen around the same time Narcissa became the Professor of ladies Culture." Ginny commented.

"May be it's the thought of her with Snape, I mean it makes me sick." Ron told them.

"That's not it Ron. Something is bothering her." Hermione said elbowing him.

"Well if she wants to talk she knows where here for her." Harry told them all.

Phoenix sat down on her bed an pulled her note book out from under her pillow sense her heart had been torn out an tossed in the trash like it was nothing she began to write down things she couldn't say. Flicking threw the pages she found the song she wanted them to do now she just had to work out the sound for it.

Severus had felt a pang in his chest when he watched the young witch who use to be his leave the room, a witch who use to light up the rooms she entered with her warm smile was now leaving as if she could care less if the world just ended at that moment. He had never wanted to brake her, but he had always love Narcissa an now that they could be together he could not not go for it, he just wished she could understand that. Turning his eyes he watched Draco come up to the table.

"Professor, Mother, I'm going to sing for Slytherin do you think father will come?" He asked.

"Oh yes I'm sure he will if you write an ask him." She smiled at her son.

"I saw the Gryffindors talking to Stone dose she sing Professor?"

"I've never heard her sing Draco no." Severus replied.

"Mmm, no matter i doubt they can compare to us." Draco smiled walking away.

An so for two weeks the Professors had to deal with loud noises an some awful voices, they were all ready to kill Albus if the two weeks didn't end soon.

Albus stood in front of the student all smiles. "An are last group is Burning flames singing for Gryffindor."

The room went quiet as a light lit Ron at the piano at once the Slytherins laughed until he began to play, next a light appeared on Neville on the drums an then the twins when the whole stage was light Hermione,Harry an Ginny walked on the stage followed by Phoenix who walked to the mic in the front.

I woke up today

Woke up wide wake

in empty bed

staring at an empty room

i have myself to blame

for the state I'm in today

and now dying doesn't seem so cruel

and oh, i don't know what to say

and i don't know anyway, anymore

I hate myself for losing you

I'm seeing it all so clear

I hate myself for losing you

what do you do when you look in the mirror

and staring at you is why he's not here

you got what you deserve

hope you're happy now

'cause every time i think of her with you it kills me inside

and now i dread each day

knowing that i can't be saved

from the loneliness of living without you

and oh i don't know what to do

not sure that I'll pull through

i wish you knew

I hate myself for losing you

I'm seeing it all so clear

I hate myself for losing you

what do you do when you look in the mirror

and staring at you is why he's not here

I hate myself for losing you

and oh i don't know what to do

not sure that I'll pull through

i wish you knew, i wish you knew

and oh,i don't know what to say

and i don't know anyway,any more

no,no

I hate myself for losing you

I'm seeing it all so clear (I'm seeing all so clear)

I hate myself for losing you

what do you do when you look in the mirror

and staring at you is why he's not here

what do you say,when everything you said

is the reason why he left you in the end

how do you cry when every tear you shed

won't ever bring him back again

I hate myself for loving you

Severus couldn't believe his ears all this time an he never knew she could sing, never knew she could bring some one to tears, well more then just one, Remus an Albus were all tears as was Minerva an some of the students who stud an applauded them as they left the stage Severus watched as Phoenix was stopped by one Lucius Malfoy.

"I believe you've won my dear you have to have the sweeties voice it has ever been my pleasure to hear thank you." He smiled kissing her hand.

"Thank you Malfoy." She said not helping the smile that came to her lips as he acted wounded my her use of his last name.

"Please Lucius."

"Well she's smiling again." Ginny said getting a drink.

"Dose it have to be with him?" Ron asked glaring at him.

"Would you rather it be Snape?" Fred asked laughing as his little brother choked on his drink.

"So tell me you must have really loved him to be so heartbroken an hateful." Lucius commented leaning on the wall.

"Loved who?." She said turning to go.

"I hated Severus for having you you didn't know that did you?" He asked nodding when she turned to look at him. "I believe i fell in love with you the moment i saw you with Potter an the Weasley's at the worlds game,I noticed you glared at me too." He smiled.

"You fell in love with me why?" She asked intrigue.

"Because you disliked me because i was an ass hole, other disliked me because i am a Malfoy, That an you're beauties is beyonds this world. An i don't think you should hurt because he never stopped loving her." He said taking her hand.

Phoenix didn't even think because he was right an if he loved her then why shouldn't she try to forget Snape?

"An you think you could make me happy?"

"If you let me try." He said pulling her to him as he began to dance with her.

"I have nothing to lose do i."

"But allot to gain i promise." He whispered to her.

"Well it seams you've swapped lovers." Minerva pointed out to Snape an Narcissa.

"He always did love her." She smiled.

"What?" Snape said staring at them.

"He hadn't stopped talking about her sense the world games, an angel from heaven he called her. I'm glad he's happy." She said taking his hand.

"He lusted over my girl?"

"An did nothing about it Severus."

"Beside what do you care you dumped her." Minerva said walking to the dance floor with Albus.

"You knew all this time an said nothing?" Severus asked as Narcissa lead him to the floor.

"Nor did you to her about me." She replied. "It really bothers you doesn't it?"

"No." He lied watching them.

"He truly loves her Severus he would never let anything bad happen to her." She offered pulling him closer.

"Will you come stay with me over the holidays, I'd hate to be alone an I'd really like you to get to know me better,maybe i could get you to fall in love with me?" He asked while they danced.

"Love is a risky business it can make a person weak an do stupid things are you truly willing to take that risk?" She asked as her eyes caught Severus's for a moment before Lucius turned them so he was facing Snape.

"For you yes i would, i have never been in love Phoenix not until you an i will not give that feeling up. Please come to Malfoy Manor." He replied pulling her closer. "Please."

"I don't really want to stay here." She sighted thinking as she laid her head on his shoulder she was so tried of hurting.

"You'll forget about him before the holidays end." He smiled.

"I hope so." She whispered back letting him lead her around the dance floor as Severus watched them.


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas at Malfoy

Chapter 2: Christmas at Malfoy Manor.

"You're really going?" Harry asked helping her with her bag.

"Yes Harry i am i don't want to stay here." She sighed looking at him.

"Phoenix please tell me what has upset you i know it has something to do with Draco's mom." Harry Pleaded

"Promise it stays between us?"

"My word I'm worried about you."

"Remember how you thought it was unfair that i would get allot of detentions from Snape for no reason or how he'd tutor me an not anyone else?"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't studying Harry at least nothing in a book."

"You an Snape were he was the one i told you to go for?"

" she showed up an he tossed me aside i can't stay an watch them paw over each other."

"That git!" Harry growled.

"Harry don't go being an ass just because of this all right." She told him taking her bag. "Now go on i don't want you to harass Lucius when he arrives."

"Just take care of yourself an be careful." He said kissing her cheek before he left her. Feeling eyes she turned an quickly turned back around knowing he wasn't going to go away.

"So going home for the holidays?" He asked walking up beside she said nothing he went on talking. "Lucius is not a man to be trusted he uses women."

"Must be a Slytherin thing then." She snapped before smiling as she spotted the car that had to be Lucius an it was.

"Ah Severus so nice of you to keep Phoenix company do let Albus know she's in good hands, Are you ready dear?" He asked taking her bag for her.

"Yes I'm ready." She said as he opened the door an helped her in.

"Do tell my ex-wife to have a wonderful holiday for me Sev." He smiled getting in. "Was he bothering you?"

"Warning me of you." She said looking out the window as the tress passed them by.

"Ah now that someone else in interested in you he feels he has a right to stick that pointed nose of his in your business." He hissed.

"Angry?"

"He has my ex wife not that i loved her but now he thinks he can keep you from me, i will not allow it!" He yelled slamming his fist when he saw here staring at him he gave a weak smile. "Unless you wish to be away from me that is."

"You really are in love with me aren't you i never saw him get that anger over me, at me yes."

"He was always a fool, he was in love with Potters mother once too, it will only be a matter of time before he realizes what they had died long ago an once again he will be alone." He sighted.

"That saddens you?"

"I will be honest Phoenix ,Severus an i when we were younger we had a thing i think i could have grown to love him, but he too tossed me aside. Enough about him i want to get to know you." He smiled.

So they traveled to Malfoy Manor talking about each other.

"Now my dear i shell let you wonder around my house feel free to look at anything but don't touch some things can be dangerous i will be talking to the house elf about dinner." He smiled giving her her bag as he opened the door to her room.

Phoenix set her bags down an looked around the big room before moving on to the even bigger bathroom. It wasn't long before she was wondering around the Malfoy house. Phoenix looked around the big room she had wandered into it was filled with photos her eyes of course was drawn to one with Snape in it. Lucius seamed to be whispering something in his ear that made him laugh before shaking his head no an causing Lucius to pout.

"I asked him to pose nude with me,he refused." Lucius said walking up behind her.

"I've never seen him laugh before,he looks so handsome." She sighted.

"Yes he dose." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I hope i can make you laugh as well."

"So shell we talk over dinner?" she asked.

"So do you have any plans after Hogwarts?" Lucius asked picking up his wine.

"The Minster has offered me a spot with the Ministry." She told him after she finished the bite in her mouth.

"An what position would that be?" He asked before taking a bite.

"There very own personal Potions Mistress, I'm top in not only my class but of any one whose been at Hogwarts in the last twenty years." She replied.

"So you didn't beat Severus?" He grinned.

"He's the Potion Master i doubt anyone will beat him." She mumbled.

"Well you'll always be top potions Mistress to me Phoenix." He grinned at her.

"Well if a Malfoy say it then it is law is it not?" She smiled.

"That it is, my dear you learn very quickly." He winked at her.

****Three days later*****

Lucius smiled as Phoenix tried to place a bulb on a branch that was out of her reach.

"You do remember that you're a witch don't you dear?" he laughed

"The point of a Christmas tree is to decorate it yourself, you never did that with your son?" She asked putting her hand down an turning to him.

"No, did you an your parents do that?" He asked walking to her.

"Yes every year, until...Severus wanted me to stay with him an he's not into holidays." She said not feeling so good anymore.

"Well then you'll have to show me how this goes." He said picking her up. "Well put it on the tree."

Phoenix smiled an placed the bulb on the branch. "Okay you can't just put them anywhere theres an art to this."

"Oh is there." Lucius grinned.

"Yes you don't want to much on one branch nor do you want the same color. all right give it a try." She smiled standing back.

Lucius looked the ornaments over carefully.

"Well?"

"Give me a moment i have to pick the perfect one." He grinned at her.

"Oh you can't be real." She laughed.

"I've done it." Lucius smiled at her.

"You've done what picked the perfect bulb." She laughed still.

"I made you laugh again." He said pulling her closer. "An yes I've found the perfect bulb." He said holding up a bulb with there picture on it. "Hopeful i can add a new one every year." He said placing it a few branches over from hers.

"That could happen, Lucius." She smiled giving him a kiss before they put more decorations on.

They were so wrapped up in there tinsel fight that they didn't hear the knock on the door or the house elf announce there guest.

"Well i think I'm in the wrong house." Draco smirked staring at his father whose hair was full of silver string.

"Draco welcome home." Lucius said pulling the stuff out of his hair.

"I think that goes on the tree Father." Draco smirked an Phoenix burst out laughing.

"Well this is a first laughter in the Malfoy home. "Narcissa smiled walking into the room with Snape behind her.

Lucius cursed himself he had meant to tell her they were coming. An he knew he should have said something when the smile left her face. "Phoenix was showing me how to decorate a Christmas tree." Lucius smiled going to her an picking the tinsel out of her hair.

"Cool, can i have one?" Draco asked looking at the bulb with there images in it laughing.

"Of course." Phoenix said holding a bulb. "How do you like it?"

"It's me an Father, but were younger?" Draco said looking at her.

"It's the first time i saw you both in the book store you were harassing Harry." She grinned at him. "Here this ones is for this year." She said tapping another bulb.

"Now that one i really like." Draco smiled seeing him an his father as there are now.

"Me too, Shell we eat?" Lucius asked them.

"I'm just going to clean up." Phoenix said heading up stairs.

"I shell clean up as well you all know where the dinning area is please feel free to head in." Lucius said heading off.

"Well she sure has changed him for the better." Draco smirked walking away.

"Phoenix are you dressed?" Lucius asked opening her door. "Lovely." He smiled at the blood red dress she wore. "I meant to tell you Phoenix but i didn't want to ruin your good mood."

"Draco seams okay with me being here." She commented.

"That is odd i think he's up to something, maybe he thinks you didn't tell me about your little, thing." He grinned.

"Mmm." She nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked going to her.

"If I'm not will you hold my hand?" She asked him as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll hold anything you ask dear."

" not keep them waiting."

"Narcissa you're in Phoenix's seat." Lucius said heading to the seat at the other end of the table.

"That's right mom you're no longer head of the Malfoy family." Draco informed her as she moved.

"Sit Phoenix." Lucius told her.

"So Phoenix have you come to know my father well?" Draco asked.

"That's a good question." Severus said looking at her.

"Actually now that i think about i wonder do you know anything about her Father?" Draco said looking to his father.

"I doubt it." Severus smirked

"I know quite allot about Nixs." Lucius growled.

"Well then lets have a little game after dinner to find out." Draco smiled as there food arrived an they ate in silence.

"This way an we'll have a night cap." Lucius said leading them to his lounge.

"Theres room for you here." Severus said moving over on the couch.

"Nonsense she will sit here." Lucius smiled pulling her down on to his lap. "Comfy?"

"Very." She smiled as an arm went around her waist.

"Now what will we be having to drink?" Lucius asked looking at his guest.

"Same as always." They said.

"An you?" Lucius asked looking to Phoenix.

"She doesn't drink." Severus smirked.

"Not true Severus i believe she likes a muggle drink called Pina Colada, yes?" he replied.

"Yes." She answered an an elf brought it to her.

"One point for father. Now what's her favorite color?" Draco grinned sipping his drink.

"Red." Severus sneered.

"Blood red an black an i didn't have to ask her to know that." Lucius smirked.

"Phoenix.?" Draco asked.

"Lucius is right." She said looking into her cup.

"An how did you know that?" Narcissa asked him.

"The ring on her finger that she's never taken off has a black heart an a blood red one." He smiled taking said hand in his an showing them the ring.

"When's her birthday?" Draco asked having fun.

"April 21, she was born on a rainy night which is why she is sadden so easily." Lucius pointed out.

"An her parents names?"

"Alexandra Loveheart Stone an Marcus Stone, they meant when they were only kids they lived next door to each other, the moment he saw her he refused to let her go." Lucius sighted holding her closer. "I know how he felt."

"Who first kissed her?" Draco said leaning in.

"Me." Severus grinned.

"Ah sorry old friend but i believe it was who first tasted these sweet lips." Lucius said taking a sip of his drink.

"What!" Severus hissed looking at her.

"Second year the Christmas dance we were standing under mistletoe." She said not looking up.

"An who was the first person to touch you?" Draco grinned wider.

"That was with out a doubt me." Severus answered.

"Mmm no you are the man who got the gift to be her first lover but i believe her first fumble was with my boy Draco."

"What!" Severus's eyes flew to Draco who looked shocked.

"The Yule Ball i believe they snuck off an had alittle touch an feel before Flinch found them." Lucius informed him.

"Phoenix can you tell us Severus's parents names?" Draco asked.

"Eileen Prince an Tobias Snape, i have no clue when he was born, i assume is favorite color is black, favorite subject in school Potions an Dark arts,i don't know who first kissed him or touched him or who he gave his virginity to. He hates Black an Lupin, gets along fine most of the time with Albus, an he has a habit of crying out in his sleep that's all i know." Phoenix said not liking this game one bit.

"Well what do you know about my father?"

"Full name Lucius Alexander Malfoy. born on a warm summer day of June 23, he was the apple of his grandmothers eyes an unlike what people think is favorite color is blood red not green an silver, when he was young he did how ever have a pet snake which is why he has a snake head on his walking stick, The first girl he kissed was the daughter of a friend of his fathers, he can't remember who the first person he slept with was, he likes classical music an plays an is a fan of Edger Alan Poe, an loves to read old books. He can also cook. An he's never felt love for any women." Phoenix said

"Until?" Lucius added.

"Until me." She finished.

"Mother?" Draco asked.

"I can't remember his parents names an i never know any of those thing." she replied.

"Well that cleared something up." Draco said finishing his drink.

"An what is that?" Severus growled.

"That it doesn't matter how long you're with some one if you love them,truly, you'll know them with in four day or less." Draco said feeling like a fool when Phoenix got up an left.

"Thank you so much son." Lucius hissed slamming his cup down an going after her. "Nixs stop please."

"I know he never loved me i knew that...i" Phoenix stop tears in her eyes. "I loved him though i tired to get to know him but he wouldn't let me."

"I know love, i know." Lucius said wrapping her in his arms. "I'm sure Draco didn't mean to upset you, at least he better not have." Lucius growled.

Phoenix held him tighter it felt nice to be loved. "Stay with me please?"

"As long as you wish me to." he told her kissing her forehand. "Just let me tell are guest an change okay?"

"All right." She said going into her room when he let her go.

"Phoenix has decided to turn in for the night as have i, help yourself to the bar an i shell see you all in the morning." Lucius said walking back into the room.

"Father I'm sorry i didn't mean to upset her i swear." Draco stud up.

"For your sake that better be true. Goodnight." He said leaving them an going to his room to change.

When he walked in to Phoenix's room his breath stopped she was wearing a white silk gown an was standing at the window the moon light giving her a glow that made her seem almost ghostly. Slowly as not to scare her he walked up to her an wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her head. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll live." She mumbled. "You have a beautiful garden."

"It even more Beautiful in the spring." He smiled.

"I like it covered in snow you can see the animal tracks." She told him pointing to some.

"Come lets go to bed love." He said pulling her away from the window an to bed. "You okay?"

"I'm doing better." She snuggling closer into his arms.

"Glad i can be help." He smiled holding on to her.

"Help me leave him behind Lucius." She whispered turning in his arms. "Make love to me please?"

"You never have to beg for that my love." Lucius said cupping her face as he softly kissed her.

Phoenix moved her hands from his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled away from her, breathing heavily, as she finished undoing the last button and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Sitting up, he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, throwing it out of the way and onto the floor before he removed her nightgown. He then reached behind her and unclasped her bra and pulled it off to join his forgotten shirt. Phoenix closed her eyes, gasping in surprise when she felt his mouth latch onto her right breast. "Oh...Lucius...yess," she sighed as his mouth roamed between her breasts his tongue licking at her flesh, taking time to ravish each breast equally. His lips then started to kiss their way back up her neck and landed gently on hers.

"Now Lucius make love to me."

Lucius didn't need telling twice as the tip of his penis touched her wet entrance, causing them both to moan with need and craving. He slowly entered her folds, rocking his body gently She moaned and pulled him into a deep kiss and he slipped further inside her.

She was so tight and so wet he wanted to burst. He kept himself in check He wanted to be gentle with her but she grabbed his ass and pulled him into herself until he was deep inside her and they were as close as two people could be. They found a rhythm between them. Her hips moved in time to his thrusts, the love between them building with their pleasure. He leaned back, pulling her up with him until she was seated astride his lap. With their arms around each other waist they rocked back and forth. Their rocking became more intense as he thrust and she pulled him deeper, deeper, deeper. Wrapping their arms around each other and pulling themselves together until their chests were pressed against each other their mutual climax over took them.


	3. Chapter 3Christmas at Malfoy Manor cont

Chapter 3: Christmas at Malfoy Manor cont.

Phoenix woke the next morning to light kisses to her neck an smiled. "Morning."

"Mmm,Morning love." Lucius mumbled pulling her closer.

Phoenix smiled she could get use to this, well until she had to pee that is.

"It's too early to get up." Lucius said trying to still her.

"Not for my bladder it isn't." She laughed pinching his arm.

"Hurry back an then you have to kiss my injury." He told her letting her go.

Phoenix rushed to the bathroom.

Lucius smiled as he watched the door an she came back out again. "You owe me a kiss for hurting me when all i wanted to do was hold you." He pouted.

"Well it wouldn't have been good had i wet myself would it?" She asked standing by the bed.

"Mmm a kiss an I'll forgive you." He said pulling her back into bed an climbing her lips.

"You said a kiss." She gasped as his hands traveled up her legs.

"I lied." He mumbled against her neck. "I want more of you, let me have more." He moaned pulling her body under his an spreading her legs apart.

"Shouldn't we get to breakfast?" She questioned letting her fingers run threw his hair.

"Mmm if you hunger love i have something you can chew on." He purred rubbing said thing against her.

"Oh i don't think you'd want me to chew on that." She laughed pulling him in for a kiss.

"Ma..Master Gibbs hate to bother but Master wanted to know when Mr. Blanks was back in town he wrote sir." The elf shook with fear.

"Mmm we'll have to finish this later." He smiled kissing her once more. "See if are guest wish to do some last minute shopping." Lucius told the elf.

"I'll stay here if you don't mind i hate crowed shops, besides I'd like to do alittle more decorating if it's okay?" she asked him.

"My home is yours love, now how about a shower?" He grinned picking her up.

"Well it took you long enough were's Phoenix?" Severus questioned.

"Finishing her shower." Lucius informed him.

"Well we can wait it's just us four Severus doesn't shop." Narcissa smiled.

"Three Nixs doesn't like crowded shops, we may leave now." Lucius told them grabbing his cloak on his way out.

Phoenix smiled as she walked to the flew. "Harry?"

"I was wondering when you'd call."

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah Nixs i found it he wants allot for it too."

"I don't care, how much?"

"I figured you'd say that so i picked it up."

"Harry." She smiled. "How much do i owe you?"

"Consider us even here yeah go." He said tossing it threw. "So is he making you happy?"

"Yes, its so different Harry, He's not at all what we thought of him. I've never felt so totally loved, i can see it in ever move he makes every word he speaks, an when

he doesn't i can see it in his eyes. I never thought anyone could love that deep." She smiled holding the book.

"Well if he hurts you I'll have to kill him let him know for me will you?"

"Of course, did you guys get my gifts?"

"Yes an no we didn't open them yet." He laughed.

"Good have a good holiday an send them my love okay."

"Of course an same to you."

Phoenix got up from the floor an place the wrapped book in her bag before she headed down to the kitchen to grab an apple before she started her decorating this

time however she used her wand.

"You really love the holidays, why didn't you ever tell me?" Phoenix turned to find him sitting in a chair.

"I couldn't tell you much of anything with out annoying you could i." She replied flicking her wand an hanging mistletoe up.

"Do you really think he loves you, that you know everything about him." Severus growled standing up. "I fucked him did he tell you that?"

"He told me he thought he could have loved you,but you tossed him aside too, he hides nothing from me,he's told me what he's done as a Death eater,he's told me

his deepest desires an darkest fears, I'm his first love, i didn't believe it at first but it's true. It's nice to feel loved to know he loved no other before me an would die

with out me. In fact i think I'll join him now." She said turning an getting her cloak.

Lucius was coming out of a shop when he spotted her an smiled. "I thought you didn't like crowed shops?"

"I missed you." She smiled as he pulled her to his side an kissed her.

"I'm glad, i missed you as well." he smirked. "Do you need to pick up something?"

"A gifted for Draco i think." She smiled.

"Mmm then i know the perfect shop." He purred in her ear before taking her hand an leading her off.

Meanwhile Severus sat back at the manor in shock.

'Lucius had loved him? was he that blind he couldn't see love? he sure as hell didn't see it with him or Phoenix. Hell he wasn't sure he ever felt that with Narcissa, the

sex wasn't even as good as he remembered, perhaps he loved Lucius an Phoenix he sure as hell didn't like the ideal of them in love with each other. With that thought

he grabbed his cloak an headed out to find them.

"Are you sure he'll like it?" Phoenix asked as he held open the door for her.

"He'll love it love trust me." He smiled.

"Malfoy." Harry said standing in front of them.

"Potter." He said smile fading.

"Did you give him my message?" Harry asked looking to Phoenix.

"Oh it slipped my mind." She grinned.

"What message?" Lucius asked looking at them both.

"The one were if you hurt her i kill you." Harry replied.

"Noted i assure you hurting is not in my plans for her." Lucius smiled extending his hand.

"Well that's good. I'd like to invite you all to my house for a Christmas Eve party will you come?" he asked shaking his hand.

"We'd loved to." Lucius told him.

"That goes for Snape an his girlfriend an your son of course." Harry added.

"I'm sure there be thrilled to come Harry." Phoenix smiled.

"Who ,what?" Draco asked walking up with his mother. "Hey Harry."

"Hello, an you an my party." Harry grinned.

"Will the Weasley twins be there?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Harry smiled.

"Well then it's bound to be fun count me in."

"I'll be happy to come Mr. Potter is Severus welcomed as well?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I'll see you all tomorrow i have some thing to pick up, around eight will be fine." Harry said spotting Ginny.

"Well he took the news of us together well." Lucius smiled looking at her.

"He only wishes that I'm happy." She replied.

"An it seems you are." Severus said turning a corner.

"Well everyone seems to be out about to today." Draco smiled.

"Yeah well I've decide to do alittle shopping." Severus told him.

"Ah i have a great ideal why don't we leave the ladies to there shopping an we have alittle fun." Draco grinned.

"I don't think so." Lucius said.

"Oh go on Lucius I'm sure we'll be fine." Phoenix told him knowing Draco wanted sometime with his father.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh for Merlin shake Lucius I'm not going to hex the child." Narcissa told him.

"Women not child i don't sleep with children." Lucius commented before giving Phoenix a kiss.

"Well dear where should we stop first?" Narcissa asked not sure how to act around her.

"Well how about you help me find a gift for you?" She asked.

"Oh well i know the perfect shop." She smiled taking her hand an dragging her off.

"Will I be calling her Mother before the new year?" Draco asked as they walked into a jewelry shop.

"As much as i would like that i think that would be moving to fast." Lucius said leaning down an looking at the ring his son was starring at. "An who is that for?"

"Phoenix i figured i should start sucking up now." Draco smiled waving the clerk over an pointing to the ring.

"Hmmm that's very wise did you get something for your mother?" Lucius asked.

"Of course. Is there any were you need to go Severus?" Draco said taking the box.

"Flourish." Severus said already leaving the store.

"He's in a mood, i mean more then usual Snape mood." Draco stated following his father out.

"Mmm well you know children they never want there toy until someone else has it." Lucius smiled heading after Severus. "So need a new book?"

"No i don't." Severus said heading up stairs.

"Maybe your mother isn't given him any." he grinned as his son burst out laughing. "Maybe i can find a book here Phoenix would like?"

"Why not just show her your library?" Draco asked.

"She's seen it an was very impressed. You go to school with her what dose she like to read?"

"Old stuff she seems fascinated with old stuff." Draco grinned.

"Watch it." Lucius warned him with a grin. "Help me find something."

"You know if you keep buying her thing she's going to think you're trying to buy her heart." Draco pointed out

"Fine one book an that's it." Lucius said steering his son upstairs.

"Oh those earring will look so nice with my dress." Narcissa smiled as they left the shop.

"Phoenix!" both ladies turned.

"Fred, George lovely to see you both." Phoenix smiled at them.

"Going to Harry's Party love." Fred smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah you going to go?" George added doing the same.

"Yes I'll be there." She smiled at them.

"Kindly remove yourself from her." Lucius nearly growled at them.

"Well are little lioness seems to have a thing for snakes." Fred smirked stepping away from her as did his brother.

"So little brother was right you are staying with Malfoy." George smiled. "You are treating are princess with the best of care right?"

"George" Phoenix groaned blushing.

"I assure you Mister Weasley i treat her like a queen." Lucius smiled taking her hand an pulling her close to him.

"Mom will be glad to hear that." Fred grinned. "Come on we still have Harry an Remus to shop for. See yeah."

"Bye." George waved walking away with his brother.

"Terrible flirts." Draco laughed.

"You should have seen the anger in your eyes i thought you were going to kill them." Narcissa giggled.

"jealous?" Lucius asked not even waiting for an answer he turned from her. "Your hands are ice were are your gloves?" he asked rubbing her hands with his own.

"She doesn't wear them." Severus told him grinning at Draco's shock. "I do know some things about her." He growled walking off.

"Severus wait." Narcissa yelled running to catch up with him.

"An why don't you wear gloves?" Lucius asked walking with her.

"My hands always feel colder when i do." She smiled at him.

"Are you done shopping?"

"Hmmm yes i have everything." She smiled.

Once home Phoenix went off to wrap her gifts.

"Severus is something wrong?" Narcissa asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing at all." He replied watching Phoenix walk back into the room an Lucius go to her giving her a kiss.

Severus had enough as he stud up an walked to them.

"Yes Severus?" Lucius asked him.

"Did you ever love me?" Severus growled glaring at Phoenix as Narcissa stomped from the room an Draco just watched. "Well?"

"You dumped me what in hell gives you the right to ask me such a thing!" She yelled turning to go but Severus grabbed her arm an Lucius grabbed his.

"Release her now." there was a clear warning in his voice as he glared at his one time love. Severus let her go an she left. "Damn it you may like being alone Severus

but do you have to ruin it for everyone else?" Lucius hissed following her.

"Well i should see to mother." Draco said leaving the room as well.

Severus growled sitting down, he had a right to know if she ever loved him from what he could see she didn't.

Lucius stopped an smiled as he spotted her she was staring out the window. "Get dress an we'll walk out there." he told her as she ran off to do just that with a wave

of his wand he himself was dressed for the cold weather. "All ready?"

"Yes." She smiled taking his hand as they went out side. "It's so beautiful Lucius, pure winter wonderland." She grinned.

"Yes but i think i can make it better."? He said flicking his wand every snow covered tree was covered with dancing lights.

"Oh Lucius how lovely." She gasped looking around them.

"Thanks you this will be the best Christmas i have ever had an I'm glad its with you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

Severus started into the flames as images flashed in his mind. "She still loves me." He smiled leaning back maybe he'd see if Lucius still loved him as

them come in he walked to the door. "Lucius a word."

"I'll be along dear." He smiled kissing her before he went to join Severus. "Yes Severus?" He asked sitting down.

"Do you still love me?" Severus asked sitting next to him.

"Who said i ever did?"

Severus smiled before taking Lucius lips with his own, Lucius never stud a change as he surrendered to the kiss before Severus pulled away. "I think that answered

my question, i should get some rest for Potters party tomorrow." he said leaving.

Lucius sat there stunned his mind reeling by time he finally got up stairs Phoenix was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Potter's Party

Chapter 4: Potters Party.

Everyone was having a good time an laughing Phoenix needing some air left Lucius talking with Arthur an went out side with her glass of wine an enjoyed the view.

"You'd cry when i would cry in my sleep,when i had nightmares you'd hold an sooth 'd watch me when ever you think i wasn't looking, an in my sleep or

when you thought i was asleep, an you've told me you love me three hundred times an I've spoken it to you once when you were asleep.I noticed what i thought was

most important your love for me,I've never had love so i never knew what to do with someone who loved me or how to show love, for that I'm sorry." Severus said

walking to her.

"I thought i had dreamed that." She whispered not looking to him.

"I should warned you Phoenix i plan on having Lucius back," Phoenix turned to him dropping her glass. "an you as well." He smiled leaving her.

"So what was the point of this game?" Lucius asked.

"Well they'd close there eyes an see themselfs in a boat fifty years from now-" Draco started.

"Oh i loved that game." Ginny smiled turning to them. "Then one of use would tell them that there was one other person there in the boat with them this was the one

person they couldn't live with out,then they'd tell use who they saw. I always saw Harry." she smiled.

"An Phoenix?" Severus asked walking up to them.

"She use to like the game too, she would see you." Ginny said pointing to Severus.

"You said use to?" Lucius questioned.

"Yeah one day we played an when her turned came she closed her eyes when she opened them it was like her world ended she stud up an said it was a stupid game

an she wasn't wasting her time playing it." Hermione sighted.

"What did she see?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but a month later She got dumped." Hermione told them.

"Hey Nixs how about a song?" Harry yelled across the room as she came back inside.

"Yeah sing for us!" voices called out an she handed her new glass to Albus as Hadgrid picked her up an placed her on the bar so everyone could see her.

"Aright I'll sing one of my favorites." She smiled

_Hang low the mistletoe I'm gonna get to know you better_

_This Christmas_

_An as we trim the tree How much fun it's gonna be_

_This Christmas_

_The fire side is blazing bright We're caroling threw the night_

_An this Christmas will be A very special Christmas for me_

_Yeah_

_Presents an cards are here _

_My world is filed with cheer an you_

_This Christmas_

_An as i look around your eyes out shine the town _

_they do _

_The fire side is blazing bright_

_We're caroling threw the night_

_An this Christmas will be_

_A very special Christmas for me_

_Yeah_

_Shake a hand Shake a hand now_

_The fire side is blazing bright_

_We're caroling threw the night_

_An this Christmas will be_

_A very special Christmas for me_

_Yeah An this Christmas will be_

_A very special Christmas for me_

_Marry Christmas_

_A very special Christmas_

_This will be this be A very special Christmas_

_Have a very Marry Christmas an a happy new year_

Lucius smiled helping her down he kissed her softly. "A very Special Christmas indeed."

"Alright everyone before we say good bye I've planed a horse an carriage ride." Harry announced.

"A winter wonder ride." Hermione smiled.

"Right so everyone follow me grabbed your coats." Harry said leading them out. "Phoenix,Lucius over here. I've got you two a privet one." He smiled leaving them.

"What's wrong love?" Lucius asked her once they were seated an riding off.

"Severus said he wants you back, that he want us both back." She told him. "I really think I'm falling in love with you i couldn't stand having my heart broken again."

"No ones going to brake your heart again love." Lucius told her pulling her into his arms.

Phoenix merely held on to him as he tried to sooth her. Mean while over with are other couple.

"So did you ever get your answer Severus dose the child still love you?" Narcissa asked with a laugh.

"Who would of thought you would be jealous of a young women, you actually loved him didn't you?" He asked turning to her. "Oh how it must sting to know he never saw you as anything more then a business deal, that a mere girl has stolen the one thing you could not, the great Lucius Malfoys heart." He sneered.

"An what about you do you think I'm blind, you stare at them in envy, you wish you could have what they have someone openly showing there love for you!" She growled.

"I don't think we're going to work out." He hissed turning from her.

"My thought as well." She growled running from the carriage when it stopped.

"Mother?" Draco called after her.

"Well not a joyful ride Severus?" Lucius asked with a grin.

"You were married to her you know how she is." Severus shrugged stepping from the carriage.

"All to well." He laughed an everyone froze as Phoenix smacked his arm his eyes going wide as he stared at her angry face.

"That wasn't funny!" She told him going after her. "Are you okay?"

Narcissa turned, leave it to a Gryffindor to come check on a person who tore her world apart. "Do you have any idea how much he loves you?"

Phoenix stared at her confused at to which 'he' she was referring to.

"I would have given anything to have him look at me the way he dose you, married all those years an i never seen him so full of life like he is when he looks in your eyes.I wish someone loved me that deep." She sighted.

"Severus-"

"Severus doesn't know how to love, not really." She sighted looking passed Phoenix as Lucius walked up to them.

"You hit me." Lucius said rubbing his arm.

"That was rude what you said." She said feeling uneasy as everyone walked to them.

"I'm sorry then." He smiled at her an turned as the room gasped. "Oh don't think I'm going soft mark my word anyone else try that an there meet there end by my wand!" He told them as they laughed.

"OH yeah you're still bad father." Draco snickered.

"Dance with me love." Lucius smiled pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry Lucius that i hit you." She told him.

"That's alright my dear you'll pay for it later." He smiled winking at her when she gasped.

"Promise, promise." She giggled resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you all for coming have a happy Christmas." Harry waved as everyone was leaving.

"Great party Harry." Draco smiled at him.

"Very amusing." Lucius smiled holding Phoenix's hand.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Phoenix said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Run along." Harry grinned at her.

Once at the manor Lucius took her hand an headed up to his room. "You'll excuse us but i must punish a little witch for daring to hit me." He smiled as her cheeks turned red.

"You're not really going to punish me are you?" She asked getting undressed.

"Oh yes i am dear come her." he grinned sitting on the bed.

"Lucius-"

"No, no sweet talking your way out of this." He told her grabbing her hand an pulling her on to his lap. "Kiss me."

Smiling she kissed him.

"Again an deeper this time."

Giggling she did as she was told.

"Tell me you're sorry."

"I'm sorry Lucius." She pouted. "Please for give me love."

Lucius froze an stared at her.

"Lucius?" she asked holding his face.

"Did you mean that, do you love me?" Lucius asked holding her closer.

"I never thought i would love anyone as i did Severus but i do Lucius, i love you." She smiled kissing him.

"That is the best gift you could have given me love." He smiled as a tear slipped from his eyes as he laid her down an showed her how much he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5 end

Chapter 6: A New Year for Old Loves.

Phoenix slowly opened her eyes an yawned before sitting up her eyes fell to the two sleeping men on the small couch, Lucius had his head resting on Severus shoulder as they held each other. Her eyes were next drawn to her gift but next to it was a photo,getting up from the bed she picked the photo. "Well now i can see why he was upset." She smiled faintly remembering the photo she had seen where a young Lucius asked a younger Severus to pose nude. Still holding the photo she turned to look at them again.

'Maybe he dose love us both, i mean if i could hold a place for them both in my heart then why couldn't they?'

She thought to herself even as her heart warned her of the danger she was placing it in. Not caring she walked over to the sleeping Slytherins kneeling at there feet she rested her hands an head on Lucius' lap causing him to stir thus causing Severus to stir as well.

"Nixs you're finally awake!" Lucius said pulling her up an onto his lap into a hug as he sat up. "Don't you ever scare us like that love."

"Finally awake? How long have i been out?"

"It's New Years Eve darling." Severus said letting a finger cress her cheek.

"This was your gift?" She asked holding up the photo.

"Um yes about that-" Severus began.

"When do i get one?" She asked looking to Severus then to Lucius. "One with you both."

Severus smiled pulling her chin over to him as he took her lips in a deep kiss. "Will we get one of you?" He whispered across her lips.

"Maybe." She smiled.

"You want us both?" Lucius asked her brining her eyes back to him.

"I already have you both don't i."

"That you do." Lucius smiled giving her a kiss. "I must let Draco know you're alright or he will have are heads." He said smiling as Severus pulled her on to his lap. "I won't be long."

"Take your time." Severus grinned as he left. "I'm sorry, i was a fool to let you go the first time.I swear it will not happen again."

"It better not. Now kiss me again it's been a long time sense I've drowned in your kiss."

"That would be my pleasure." Severus said letting a hand slid into her hair as he pulled her down for a kiss.

As the kiss proceeded so did there needs as Severus moved them so she was now lying on the couch an he was on top of her his hand quickly going under her night shirt to fondle a breast as his other slid into her night pants.

"Merlin Nixs i need you it's been to long i need to be inside you now." Severus gasped out before tearing her pants an underwear off an unzipping his pant reaching in he pulled his cock out an spread her wide before thrusting into her. "YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Severus hissed out in pleasure as Phoenix gasped arching her back.

The pace was fast an hard as he held her hips an again claimed her lips, all Phoenix could do was hold on an enjoy.

Lucius walked into the room with a smirk on his face as he watched them at the pace Severus was going he doubted he would last long.

"Cumming Nixs I'm I'm cummmmmmmmmming." Severus moaned thrusting faster into her.

"Yes oh gods yes SEVERUS!" Phoenix screamed holding on to Severus as if her life depended on it.

"Well i hope you last a whole lot longer next time Sev." Lucius grinned walking to them.

"Couldn't help it i forgot how good she felt you too for that matter." Severus said pulling him down for a kiss.

"Yes well Draco want us to come to his party now that are beloved is well." Lucius informed them. "So you two need a shower."

"Join us?" Phoenix asked looking up at him.

"But of course." Lucius winked heading to the shower an laughing as he heard them scrabble to follow. Yes it was going to be nice to have two young lovers.

Lucius was already naked an standing in the shower when they came running in Phoenix needing only to remove her shirt was in the shower next an was pulled into Lucius's arms smiling he bent an sucked on her bottom lip. "Do you have any idea how hard you two made me watching him fuck you like some crazed animal."

"I think i have a clue." She moaned as his lips moved to her neck as her hands caressed his body.

Severus entered the shower behind Lucius an wrapped his arms around them both. "I want you now Lucius." Severus purred licking his neck.

"We are in here to take a shower love an then we are going to Narssica's for Draco's party. I promise we will bring the new year in with all of us screaming in pleasure." He told them both.

"Hmmm i hate waiting." Severus grumbled.

"Well at least you got some." Lucius groan feeling both there body pressed to his.

"turn around an I'll wash you back love." Phoenix smiled winking at Severus as Lucius turned to face him.

"I'll wash your front." Severus said holding his hand out as Phoenix poured some soap into it an they began to wash him.

Severus fell to his knees an began to wash Lucius' legs leaning in he smiled up at Lucius as he licked the hard prick in front of him.

"Severus." Lucius moaned letting his eyes close.

"Let him have his fun love." Phoenix purred standing on her tippy toes as she washed his hair.

Merlin Lucius couldn't believe he was being wash as he was being blown he had to smile as he let his hand run threw Severus hair as he sucked long an hard.

"Are you close Lucius?" Phoenix whispered as his hair was rinsed.

"So close." He said thew clenched teeth.

"Hmmm maybe i can help." Phoenix purred letting her hand cress his back before slipping a finger between his ass cheeks letting her finger slowly trace his pucker.

"Oh Yes Phoenix please do it." Lucius moaned now watching Severus blow him.

"As you wish." She smiled pushing her finger in.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Lucius roared as he filled Severus's mouth.

Severus stood up an held him as he caught his breath Phoenix merely smiled at them as she washed herself.

To say the least they managed to arrive on time.

"Hey i heard you were sick." Fred said picking her up in his arms.

"O i just got a cold but I'm fine now." She smiled.

"Really fine love." George grinned taking her from his brother. "How about we kiss at midnight?"

"Not if you wish to live." Lucius told him.

"How many times must you two be told hands off?" Severus asked pulling Phoenix to him.

"How come you get to touch?" Fred asked.

"Because they belong to me." Lucius said taking both there hands an walking to find his son.

"Honestly those two don't know when to take a hint." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"I think they just like pushing Lucius's buttons but now that they know I'm yours again there going to do it even more." She smiled.

"Nixs!" Draco came running down the stairs. "Did they make everything right?" He asked hugging her.

"Perfect." Phoenix smiled looking to both men when she was released.

"Oh." Draco said looking at them all. "Well i hope all of you guys will be happy." He smiled.

"We will be son." Lucius smiled back.

"Nixs's" Was called again an she was pulled away an lost in the crowed.

"Damn it were is she!" both men hissed.

"Relax I'm sure she'll find you before the last strike at midnight." Draco smiled leaving them.

"Damn it it's ten seconds before the new year." Severus growled.

"So we'll find her before we leave." Lucius said scanning the room for her.

"Lucius you have no idea what a new years kiss brings do you?" Severus asked annoyed.

"No." Lucius said shaking his head.

"I missed every new year with her an i lost her, Lucius it's believed that the person you kiss while the chimes strikes is the one you will spend you life with." Severus told him.

(Seven)

"PHOENIX!" Lucius called for her looking around.

(Six,Five)

Both wizard searched an pushed threw the crowd desperate to find her as the room counted down.

Four

Three

Two...

"Hey!" Phoenix yelled grabbing them.

Both men picked her up an began to kiss her.

"ONE HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

As the chimes chimed both men could only think that they would have everything they've wanted for years to come.

FIN


End file.
